The number and types of devices, such as televisions, set-top boxes, game consoles, personal computers, tablet computers, etc., that may be connected to a local network, such as a home network, at any given time has increased rapidly. Knowledge about the presence of such devices on the network can be used in various applications, but processes of discovering the presence of such devices on the network is often time consuming and may be unreliable, or may be limited to a proprietary discovery process only useful for certain brands of devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for detecting the presence of a digital media device on a network.